


maybe we're fireproof

by thatofyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, cute af, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and harry have a picnic at central park on their day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we're fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morkwall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkwall/gifts).



> for thrina, of course. ♥ inspired by [her wonderful fanart](http://thrina.tumblr.com/post/110525686088) of harry giving zayn the heart eyes as he sings.
> 
> in this verse zayn and harry are models who live in new york city, and liam is a solo aritst and zayn's childhood best friend.
> 
> title from 'fireproof' by one direction. originally posted on [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/117829392533).

it’s a tuesday afternoon and zayn and harry have the day off, so they decide to hang out at the park. zayn is leaning against a tree, smoking, while harry starts to unpack the picnic basket he prepared. it’s simple, but thoughtful, full with zayn’s favourites like mini-sandwiches with beef, not ham, with the crusts cut off, a thermos of orange juice, some leftover curry zayn’s mum taught harry to make last christmas. it makes zayn’s chest burst with warmth, not unlike the way his skin is being bathed in sunlight.

“are you hungry?” harry asks as he unwraps a sandwich for himself, still lying on his stomach.

“nah, just thirsty though,” zayn answers after an exhale.

“sing me a song,” harry requests as he pours zayn a cup of juice, and zayn makes a funny face that harry misses. “one of liam’s, if you could. i miss him.”

zayn smiles at harry as a thank you, grateful that harry didn’t buy that god awful organic stuff he’s been into and grateful that harry gets along with his friends so well.

he starts to hum the tune at first, eyes closed, then softly begins to sing. “ _and nobody loves you baby, the way i do. it’s been so long, it’s been so long_ ,” and when zayn opens his eyes to look at harry, harry’s looking right back, love and sunshine burning brightly in his eyes.

“ _maybe we’re fireproof ’cause nobody saves me the way you do_ ,” zayn finishes slowly, sweetly.

harry sits up to applaud obnoxiously. “ten out of ten. liam ought to watch his back, i think!”

“shut up, and eat your sandwich, harry.”


End file.
